


Land of Dawn: Saya's journey Volume 2

by Gorkhawarlord



Series: Land of Dawn: Saya's journey [2]
Category: Mobile Legends: Bang Bang (Video Game)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, F/F, Fantasy, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:01:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25844698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gorkhawarlord/pseuds/Gorkhawarlord
Summary: For Hanabi, she would endure, for her precious human she would sacrifice. But saying so and doing so are totally different things. Saya says that she is well and that she is so very happy for Hanabi. But her heart tears itself apart with pain and grief at the future that she was denied. She tries to bury her feelings for she cannot let her own emotions get in the way, especially now since another war with the Abyss was eminent and many people looked up to her for guidance.Will she be able to swallow her pain and move on? Or will her mind break and darkness consume her?
Relationships: OC/Alice, OC/Freya, OC/Hanabi
Series: Land of Dawn: Saya's journey [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1875352
Kudos: 6





	1. The Call

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I wasn’t even planning to carry on with this story after how long it took to complete volume of Land of Dawn story. But now that Mobile Legends is officially banned in India, I really really miss that game. (Had spent so much money on diamonds)  
> So in Hanabi’s memory, I must carry on the story. Thus I present to you readers volume two of Land of Dawn. This volume will be a direct sequel of the first volume (so you might wanna complete the first volume before reading this if you’re a new reader) and I will try my best to make the story as interesting as possible. Hope you will enjoy and please, do give feedback.

Kagura walked happily down the dusty trail of path which leads her out of her village. In her hand lay a basket filled with freshly made dumplings which smelled heavenly delicious.

These she took for a friend who currently had made residence in a cave not far from Iga as her friend was still not comfortable being in the village and considering the special nature of her friend’s distress, Kagura couldn’t blame her.

Finally, the little Onmyouji Master stood before a cave at the base of a green hill, the mouth of the cave was covered with a wooden door while outside was a well kept garden filled with beautiful flowers.

Kagura still marvels in awe how her friend had made all these in a span of six months without any help from others.

Focusing in the task at hand, she made her way towards the wooden door but stopped when she heard a loud snort. The tiny girl span on her heel only to find a familiar black horse looking at her disapprovingly.

“Oh, you scared me for a moment, Nhari!” Kagura breathes in relief, putting her hand over her heart to calm it down.

The mare narrowed her eyes, causing Kagura to giggle, “I know. I haven’t forgotten your treat.” With that, the human girl pulled out a carrot from the basket she held and Nhari’s eyes lit up.

“Here you go!” smiles Kagura feeding the horse, which Nhari accepted gladly. The old war horse was mostly very grumpy and mean to strangers but over time, she had come to really like the short mage. That’s the only reason why Kagura was able to touch Nhari without losing her fingers.

“Okay, but I have to meet her, alright?” with that, Kagura left the rest of the carrots with Nahri and went through the door. Inside was a decent room with good lighting, shelves filled with books, clean floor with carpet, a bed filled with warm furs and a fireplace. It was a very homely and cosy place, making Kagura smile fondly.

As for her friend, Kagura found her by the table, as always, still working on her latest book, just like she expected her to be.

“Saya-san.” Kagura chirped happily causing the said woman to stop whatever she was doing. Her pointy ears perked up and she slowly turned to face her guest. Her lips curled up into a warm smile and Saya acknowledged Kagura fondly, “It is good to see you again, Kagura.”

The short girl smiled brightly and brought up the basket she held, “I brought your favourite, made them myself!”

Feeling her stomach grumble in hunger, Saya offered no further resistance and readied a small table while Kagura unwrapped the cloth that covered the basket, letting the delicious aroma of the steamy dumplings invade her senses.

Not able to hold back any longer, the ancient Sai’ore wasted no time and picked herself her first dumpling. Out of all the food she had tried of Iga, dumplings had been her favourite, especially since how entertaining Saya found their shapes to be. Kagura ate along with her as well; both of them eating in silence.

Over the course of six months, the two of them had become very good friends. Every week Kagura would come over to this place which Saya now called home, sharing food and spending time with the Sai’ore. Especially considering how lonely Saya gets even if she doesn’t say it.

“So, how goes the writing, Saya-san?” the human asks. Saya ponders for a moment before speaking. “I have completed about six out of seven verses of the Sai’oren Philosophical Edict. If things work out fine; I should have the last verse down by today.”

Kagura nods silently, looking over to the shelves filled with books, all written by Saya herself. The history, science, or anything that Saya recalls of her people’s culture, she tries to write it down. That’s all she does these days, trying her hardest to preserve the memories of her people. She says it’s her moral duty to do so as the sole survivor of her people.

Yet, Kagura knows that Saya’s motives were much deeper than just that. She could still see the hurt hidden beneath the tall woman’s beautiful but tired eyes. By the way how she had been working constantly without a single sleep or break, it was clear that she drowned herself in work to forget the shearing pan in her broken heart, the pain that deepens every time Saya see her beloved human coming to meet her every week accompanied by her lover.

It had been subtle but it really didn’t take long for Kagura to figure out that their resident Sai’ore was in love with Hanabi no Iga. It had been a shocking discovery for Kagura but even more shocking was the fact that how on god’s green earth was Hanabi not able to see this when the signs were clear as day.

On the second thought, Kagura totally understood why Hanabi couldn’t see it. The kunoichi was super dense, not even able to understand that she herself liked Hayabusa, who himself was clueless dolt. That’s the reason why Kagura jumped and squeaked in joy when those two finally got together but that joy didn’t last long.

Kagura still remembers how hurt and miserable Saya looked when she first saw Hanabi together with Hayabusa. Why wouldn’t she be?

After the destruction of her people, Hanabi had been all that was left for her. She meant everything for her, her light, her reason, her very life.

Although she says that ultimately Hanabi’s happiness was all that mattered and Kagura had full faith that Saya meant it with all her heart. But she could also see how much it tore Saya’s own heart. 

Yet Saya kept silence, never complained nor demanding, keeping the needs and happiness of others first but her own expense.

Kagura felt very torn. On one hand were the friends she knew since childhood and their happiness together and here was Saya, a broken woman who hides pain for the sake of Hanabi’s happiness and it breaks Kagura’s heart.

It really astonished the human how Saya had not lost her mind by now. But then again, one cannot be really sure. All Kagura could do was offer sympathy and comfort with company and food. The two ate in silence, not many words spoken between the two. That was when Kagura noticed something.

There by the bed lay travelling equipments, recently bought and brought out. Then Kagura realized that most of the essential things in the room had been packed, making Kagura’s eyes widen in realization.

Noticing her face, Saya speaks, “I was wandering when you would notice.”

“You’re leaving??” the short girl chocks out in horror, her eyes showing utmost concern for her tall Xeno friend.

Saya offered a small smile at this, “I can’t stay, Child. Not here…”

How could she?

When each day was a struggle to bear, when each visit by her most beloved was a shearing reminder of a future she could never have. No, she could not stay; lest her mind finally breaks once again.

Kagura understood this, only she understands why and the knowledge was a burden. All the little human could do was offer a sympathetic hug that was the only comfort Saya had left.

Time flew by, Kagura stayed as Saya packed the rest of her belongings. When done, she tied most of her belonging on Nhari’s back. Turning towards Kagura, Saya gently grasps Kagura’s hands, placing gentle pecks on her knuckles showing care and gratitude that she felt towards the gentle human who had lend her her ears when Saya was at her lowest, “Thank you for everything.”

Unable to hold it any longer , Kagura wrapped Saya in a big hug, tears streaming down her face, “Will I ever see you again?”

Saya simply smiled sadly at this, silently giving her the answer she didn’t want to hear. No, she won’t be seeing her again.

“I have left all the books that I wrote back in the house. Hanabi knows how to read them. They might be of some use to you should you wish it.”

With that the Sai’ore walks away with Nhari in toe, while Kagura watched with a sorrowful face.

It hurt when Saya was leaving. The two had grown very close during their time together, that’s why Kagura was able to let her go because seeing her being hurt everyday was even worse. Kagura hopes that Saya would find peace, and hopefully even move on. The short Onmyouji Master prays silently for her friend.

As Saya walks down the dirt trails, she thinks of the path ahead of her. She wonders where she would go. What is her destination now? What was her purpose?

Back with Hanabi she had a purpose but now, that goal was complete for Saya had already taught her human all that she could learn.

Saya still remembers the first time when she and the rest arrived back in Iga and how the clan Elders were very angry at Hanabi. But Hayabusa and Kagura spoke on her behalf, how it was only due to Hanabi’s intervention that they were able to defeat the Akuma ninja. And when the masked kunoichi presented the demon sword Ame no Habakiri taken from the now deceased and defeated Hanzo, all opposition died down.

A fond smile graces Saya’s lips as she recalls Hanabi’s first victory against Hayabusa. It didn’t take long for Saya to learn about the rivalry between the two ninjas shared since they were kids. That had been the very reason that fuelled Hanabi’s stubborn will to finally defeat Hayabusa, and when she did in one of their spars with Saya as their referee, Hanabi had never been so happy and Saya couldn’t be any prouder.

She had done it; her human had accomplished her dreams. But now, there was nothing else left for Saya here. Nothing but pain, thus it was for the best that she leaves. She doesn’t know where, but she must go. Far away from here till all this was nothing but a distant memory. Saya finally reaches near the ninja village of Iga and contemplates whether she should go there or not.

‘Perhaps one last visit?’, Saya asks herself, dying to see her beloved human one last time before she leaves forever. But she stops herself.

‘No, it will only make things worse.’ She didn’t want to bear the pain anymore, nor pass it on to Hanabi. Thus with a heavy heart, Saya turns away, taking the road that went around and not into the village.

‘It for the best…’ she keeps telling herself.

That was until the alarm drums of the village started ringing.

\---X---

Hanabi raised her arm to block an incoming fist directed towards her face and took a hold of the opponent’s arm. Knowing that here was a very very bad position to be in, Hayabusa immediately freed himself by throwing a kick at her midriff. Seeing the attack, Hanabi had to let go of his arm to block the attack.

The kick had been a strong one but whatever training she gone trough had made Hanabi incredibly tanky and the masked girl shrugged off the impact like it was nothing.

Hayabusa circled her as Hanabi stood in a defensive stance, waiting for his first move. The Shadow ninja had already learned it the hard way that trying to engage head-on with her was a big no-no. He still could not figure out how to get out of her unique head lock that she learned from her latest teacher and getting caught in it meant game over for him. 

He had to be quick, attack her fast and get away swiftly before she could retaliate, wear her down and finally give the ending blow. So far the plan was working but it was taking a lot of time due to Hanabi’s large stamina.

“Seriously, poking me to death?” Hanabi speaks in annoyance; Haya’s technique was very slow but effective one. She was really winded after a very long fight and her temper was running short as well.

“You can’t blame me, going toe to toe with you is a death wish!” counters Hayabusa referring to her deadly arsenal of locks and grapple techniques.

Hanabi huffs at this and readies herself. Ever since her training with Saya, she had been able to score many wins against Hayabusa, but he was learning her moves as well and their fights were getting longer and harder with each match.

Haya suddenly dashed forward with yet another attack. Hanabi blocked it but her fatigue was finally getting to her and she staggered a bit this time. This was all Hayabusa needed and he threw a devastating haymaker to end this fight. However his eyes widened in shock when Hanabi swiftly avoided the attack and held his arm. Seeing the victorious smirk that was visible through her tight face mask, Hayabusa paled. It had been a trap! Hanabi staggered on purpose!

Using his own body against him, Hanabi hauled him over with the momentum of his body and slammed him to the ground. The wind was knocked out of his lungs as Hayabusa lay prone on the ground like a squashed bug, but Hanabi wasn’t done. She immediately held him in a lock and it wasn’t long before the male shinobi yielded.

Letting out a smile of victory, Hanabi collapses beside her boyfriend as they both laughed together.

“That was a clever trick.” Hayabusa admitted. Hanabi grinned, “I know right, Saya-chan used to do that technique whenever I lost focus and attacked her blindly during my training…”

However, upon mentioning her friend/teacher, Hanabi’s face turned sad. Seeing this, Hayabusa frowned, “Hanabi-chan, are you alright?”

Hanabi sighed, “I am fine, it’s just that, I don’t know why….” The kunoichi was not dense enough to not notice that something was wrong with Saya. It had been months now but deep in her heart, Hanbai knew that something was bothering the Sai’ore and it was affecting their friendship.

No longer do they share the same warmth and intimacy like they did before, it was as if Saya herself was deliberately distancing herself. Hanabi also knows about the look of deep pain in her eyes whenever she was around Saya even if she hides it very well.

But when she asks about it, Saya dodges the question and diverts the flow of conversation very well. Hanabi feels like as if Saya had built a wall and shut her out and it felt terrible.

Was it her fault?

Was it something she did?

Hanabi thought that she was very happy for her but still why such distance?

Was something wrong?

If so, why wasn’t she telling it?

How could she fix their problems if Saya never told her?

Seeing her in distress, Hayabusa pulled Hanabi into a hug, “It will be alright, Hanabi-chan. whatever it is, I promise we will find a way.”

Hanabi blushed crimson red at this. The gesture was sweet and it made her heart flutter. Hanabi buried her face upon his strong chest and felt a wave of relief and assurance flow within her.

Suddenly they heard the distant sound of the village drums. It meant that the Elders had an important message to announce. Thus they wasted no time and made their way towards the village from the training grounds.

\---X---

The entire village had gathered into the village square where there stood a large podium. The drummers drummed the huge drums, signalling all the villagers to assemble for the latest news to be conveyed to them. Several elders were present there as well, but what caused the mob of people to talk curiously to themselves was the presence of a foreigner amongst the elders. He looked clearly as a residence of the Empire from West and this cause them to be very confused.

It made Saya curious as well. As far as she knew, the Mossenian Empire and the Eastern provinces rarely contacted each other. But since they were actually willing to send a messenger this far East then the situation must have really been extraordinary.

The tall woman was ready to hear what the messenger had to say when suddenly she felt someone tackle her with a crushing hug. Her assailant chirped happily, “Saya-chan!”

Saya looked down and her heart instantly melted. It was none other than her human and she could see her blinding smile despite her mask. All the strength and iron will that she had mustered up in weeks crumbled down in that very moment. The desperate need for her human’s touch overwhelmed her, thus Saya couldn’t stop herself from returning the hug with equal furiocity.

“I missed you.” Says her human and Saya fights back tears of joy.

All her struggles and hesitations died down, her want to mend her shattered heart died at the moment of peace she found in the ounce of affection that Hanabi showered upon her.

Trying hard not to chock or stammer, the Ancient Sai’ore replies, “I missed you too.”

It almost makes all her sufferings worth it. But then again she was reminded.

“It has been a while, Saya-san.” Greets Hayabusa with a good natured smile. His presence crushing whatever bubble of hope and fantasy that had ignited within her.

Saya cannot deny the fondness that the human-male had for Hanabi, nor can she deny the adoration and affection the kunoichi had for the shinobi, and absolutely not that fact that what Saya hoped for was impossible.

It filled her with so much pain that it was almost unbearable. Then somewhere in the back of her mind, she felt angry. No, not angry. She felt downright pissed. It was his entire fault. She feels cheated and humiliated. She also considers just taking what she wants. She is Saya Mahira, Empress of the Sai’ore, she who overcame the hordes of the Abyss alone. Hayabusa would be nothing but a mere thorn in her way that she can pluck and throw as she please if she desires. Hanabi would have been her if only he would have disappeared.

However, Saya stomps that chain of thoughts abruptly.

This was wrong.

Hayabusa had been nothing but kind to her and no matter how much she wants to believe it, it wasn’t his fault for Hanabi to love him. If anyone was to blame, than it would have been Saya herself for she was the one who wills to steal the fruit from the garden of another farmer. She had no right to be angry.

Thus, she was once again reminded why was it that she must leave, She must leave for her own sake and for Hanabi’s sake.

With a heavy heart, Saya pushed Hanabi away, oblivious of the look of absolute hurt in Hanabi’s face.

Having enough of her best friend shutting her out like that, Hanabi was about to confront Saya directly but the Elder’s voice boomed throughout the crowd.

“Loyal citizens of Iga…” The Elder speaks in japanese, his voice silencing all the chattering among the crowd as they all listened with rapt attention. He continues, “This here is a messenger from the west who wants to deliver the words of his King.” the Elder than urges the messenger to speak. The man clears his throat and starts speaking, “Good people of Iga.” He greets in English while the translator translates his words to japanese for the people to understand, “With annunciation of gratitude by his Highness Sir. Roderick Mossenia the 3rd, I thank you all for giving me the privilege to speak before you. Unfortunately however, I bring forth to you grave news. The world is troubled as the forces of the Abyss grow stronger by each passing day…”

When the messenger’s translator translated his words, the crowd gasps in shock. This turned into murmurs of concern when the man spoke further, “It grows bolder and the recent attack upon the Empire of Man as well as Elves has proven how dangerous they can be. If this continues, no place will be safe from their wrath!”

As expected, his words nearly caused the mob to panic. Luckily the Elder’s booming voice was enough to calm the crowd once again, allowing for the messenger to continue.

“To counter this danger, the Empire has re-initiated the Alliance of Light once again, the same alliance that was forged a thousand years ago to banish the Abyssal Dominator from this land. The enemy we share is a threat to the very existence of the light that keeps this land alive. Thus the king reaches out to all willing volunteers on this noble crusade. Thus I end my words. May the light preserve us all.”

His words had mixed reaction among the villagers. Many were willing to help the cause but many were more reserved, wanting to have nothing to do with what happened outside their village, but one thing was for certain that individually, their opinion didn’t matter. All came down to the Elder’s decision.

As for Saya herself, she was still contemplating on what the messenger said. Even after all that had happened, the Abyss was still stirring up trouble and it was getting worse.

Her train of thoughts were broken when someone called her out, “Milady?”

Saya was quite surprised when she found that the messenger from Mossenia had come up to her with a big smile. The Ancient Sai’ore squinted her eyes as she had a vague feeling that she had seen him somewhere, “I think I have seen you before…”

His eyes lit up at this as the man laughs, “I am surprised that you even remember me at all, Milady. I was one of the many guards you had rallied during the Siege of Mossenia. We still owe you a debt.”

Many had joined Saya to aid in the repelling of the Abyssal forces in the Human Empire so it wasn’t unnatural how many people Saya met but still the messenger felt very happy that the Saviour of Mossenia actually recognised him, abet vaguely.

“So what’s all this trouble with the Abyss again?” questions Saya making the man frown, “It’s getting worse each day and now is the time when all Faithful of Light stand united under the same banner. Oh, And here…..” The messenger rummages through his backpack and pulls out a scroll causing the Sai’ore to raise her brow, “The King himself wrote it and asked me to deliver it to you personally. Fare well, Milady.”

Saya gave a respectful nod and the man scurries away. She looks at the scroll in her hand with a conflicted look. She doesn’t even need to read it to know that it is a request for her aid in the upcoming war………….. 


	2. Summons answered

Her journey west had been rather uneventful so far yet still Saya could not deny the turmoil of emotions within herself as she travelled towards her destination. After the public message was conveyed by the messenger of Mossenia, the Elders had a very long and harsh discussion and from what she hears, not many were in favour of joining the Alliance. Saya seized this opportunity to slip past and leave before there were anymore complications. Especially with a certain ninja girl who was now actively trying to confront her.

“It’s for the best…” Saya reassures herself as she rode down the cobble stone road. During her journey she came across several bands of warriors, all of different and coloured backgrounds. Their destination similar, the city if Mossenia. King Roderick had spread his word of alliance far and wide and from the looks of it; it had managed to attract warriors from all over the kingdom, all willing to play a part in bringing down the evils of the Abyss once and for all.

Unfortunately though, while these people who had answered the king’s call, no matter their origin or background had came because they all believed in the cause of the Light. Saya however didn’t share the same motivation. She was an outsider thus didn’t share the same sentiment as the natives of Land of Dawn. So what was it that fuelled Saya to go and accept the King’s request?

The answer was simple, Purpose.

One of the biggest gripes of an Immortal life is when it has no purpose. When eternal life is paired with purposeless one, the result is an endless cycle of maddening despair and boredom. Back with Hanabi, Saya had a goal, a purpose. Something to keep her anchored to sanity after the loss of everything that she had ever held dear. But now that her only purpose was gone, she had been desperate, clinging on to anything that would be her new purpose. The war had been a coincidence and the invitation her fate. Knowing that something was better than nothing, she went west with a new purpose.

\---X---

Captain Tigreal stood by the ramparts of the city looking over the vast fields outside the walls of Mossenia. Once filled with open fields and farm lands, now covered with countless tents. His king had been true to his words, the proposition of the United Alliance had been spread far and wide and each day more and more people showed up to join up with the ever growing army. People from all direction, from far west to east, from the south to north, they had answered King Roderick’s call. Be it an honourable warrior, or an agile rogue. A wise mage or a dexterous marksman, all had arrived, thus the Captain of the Imperial Knights smirked in confidence, “There was no way they would lose.”

Now they only needed one certain Individual. Just as in queue, a messenger came sprinting towards him and announced breathlessly, “She has arrived. Milady Saya has arrived!”

\---X---

Finally after a long journey, Saya could see the great walls of Mossenia. As she rode down the road with tents on the either sides filled with warriors who had come to join the cause. She couldn’t help but hear the murmurs of the people as they noticed her. Hushed whispers were exchanged as the people watched her in awe. They had recognised her as the Saviour of Mossenia, Slayer of Thamuz and the Protector of Moniya, her stories reaching far and wide, her deeds evoking awe and respect from the humans. They cleared a path for her while the city guards who instantly recognised her gave a respectful salute. Saya returned the gesture with a respectful nod, grateful of their treatment of her.

“Saya!” a voice suddenly calls from within the crowed making Saya halt and look for the source of the voice. All of sudden, she was hauled off Nhari’s back and found herself captured in a bear hug. The Sai’ore was flabbergasted and looked at the one who attacked her, only to find a familiar face looking down at her with a giant smile.

“Hilda??” Saya gasps obviously very delighted to see her friend. The said Amazon lets out a loud laugh, “The one and only, Sister. Have you grown thinner? Been eating well enough??” Hilda chided while settling Saya down on the ground. The Ancient Sai’ore couldn’t help but chuckle at the human’s words of concern.

“It is good to see you too, friend.” says Saya wrapping Hilda in another warm hug which the tall human returned happily. She was really happy to see a familiar face right now and it made her feel much at ease.

“I presume you’re here to join the Alliance as well?” asks Saya and Hilda laughs, “Envoys of Mossenia had come to the Swan Kingdom to spread the word of Alliance. Since my tribe had been doing business with them for the past five months, word got around fast. Plus I ain’t gonna back down from getting a chance at kicking some Abyssal demon arse. What about you though, you gonna kick some arse too?”

Saya laughs at the crude way in which Hilda explained things but answered anyways, “Something like that. The King asked for me so I couldn’t refuse.” Hilda let out a low whistle at this, “My my sister, a personal summons from the King himself? I guess I shouldn’t be surprised though. You have a way to make yourself standout without any effort.” The porcelain skinned beauty let out a small smile and says modestly, “I assure you. It wasn’t my intention.”

“Sure-sure, so where is the little ninja-girl? I’ve been meaning to see her.” exclaims Hilda looking over Saya with a big smile but upon Hanabi’s mention Saya’s mood dropped. And this time she wasn’t fast enough to hide it and Hilda noticed it.

The Huntress frowned at Saya’s pained expression that she saw ever so slightly, “Saya, are you alright?” The human asks looking straight into her eyes, only to find the Sai’ores’ gaze falter and her mouth at loss of words. But before Hilda could pry any further, a few soldiers walked up to them. One of them being none other than Captain Tigreal himself and his presence silenced al the rabble in the campsite. Looking upon Saya with a big smile, he extended his arm, “I am so glad to see that you made it, Milady Saya.” The said woman in turn held his arm as well and replied with a polite smile, “Likewise, Sir Tigreal. ”

The Captain of the Imperial knights then turns towards Hilda and asks, “Your friend, Milady Saya?”

“Oh, Sir Tigreal meet Hilda, Hilda meet Sir Tigreal. I met her during one of our journey down the Megalith wasteland.” Saya explains while Hilda crossed her arms and gave a charming smile with a wink, causing Tigreal to blush a bit and shutter, “Oh, I see.” Not used to such open and forward display of interest. He pulled himself together from his from his initial shock and spoke, “Well, I really hate to break this re-union but king Roderick had asked for your presence as soon as you arrived. I am here to escort you to the palace.” Understanding that the situation must have indeed been quite dire, Saya agreed without any further delay. She did however saw the look Hilda was giving her. It meant that the huntress was letting her go right now but she will continue this discussion later. And Saya had no doubt that the human will keep her promise.

Escorted by a large contingency of soldiers, Saya walked beside Tigreal as they entered the city. The last time as Saya remembers, half the city was still in shambles but the citizens had worked hard to restore the city to its former glory and thus the sight of the city was worthy of awe and marvel. Many people, people whom Saya had saved and helped recognised her and sent waves and bows of gratitude towards her. She would return the gesture with a gracious nod, humbled by their affection. Although she had not done her deeds out of greed of fame and glory, their reverence of her did made her chest swell in pride, proud that her deeds had helped so many. Soon they reached the palace where according to Tigreal, King Roderick was expecting her.

\---X---

Within the Royal Palace lay a great chamber where the allies of the Kingdom would sit and discuss all the strategy as per tradition. Sadly though if one were to come and look inside the Great Chamber now, he or she would see a striking lack of personalities in the several seats of the council which were completely empty.

King Roderick lay seated in his own seat, his hand resting on his chin while waiting patiently for a certain forest green haired individual to answer his summons. As in queue, the chamber doors were flung open and in came his most trusted General. “Milord, lady Saya has answered your summons.” announced Tigreal. True to his words, Saya showed herself just beside Tigreal. With a bow she greets, “Mahajan Roderick. I heard you had asked for me?”

The old man smiled at the sight of her and replied, “That I did, Miss Saya. Please take a seat.” He offers her a seat near him, which she accepts graciously. “Firstly I want to thank you for coming at my request. I know that we still owe you a great deal for what you did for us almost a year ago but I will need all the help I can get this time.” speaks the king humbly.

“Not a problem, Mahajan. Although I admit….This is an impressive chamber.” comments Saya looking around the huge and ancient chamber. Roderick’s chest swelled in pride as he answers, “This Great Chamber is one of the prides of the Palace as this was where my ancestors signed the peace treaty with the other kingdoms and formed the Alliance of Light almost five thousand years ago.” Saya absorbed this information and frowned at the lack of people in the chamber, “Quite lonely in her right now, no?” The king cringed at this, “Alright, I admit. Although my word has gotten attention from several kingdoms, still the major powers have yet to answer back.”

“Major Powers?” asked Saya curiously.

“Aye, the Elven Kingdom of Moniya is in shambles. Especially with the king now deemed unfit to rule, they have no leader to answer for them. The Southern Kingdom has not given any answers and the Eastern Provinces has mixed opinions. The Celestial forces have out right refused the call, claiming that the threat of Abyss to be a hoax…” The Sai’ore frowned at this. Although she may not know who in particular where this co called Celestial forces, their outright refusal bothered her, “How could they even do that? So many lives have been lost fighting the demons and they can’t see it?”

Roderick rubbed his eyes at this, “Indeed, but even if Celestial Forces are powerful, they are very detached from the rest of the land. Hell their entire kingdom is stationed upon a floating island for God’s sake. Having them would have been a great help. “The old man despairs.

“Then there is Nost Gal.” mutters Roderick. The annoyance in his voice was clear, so she enquires further. The king sighs and explains, “Let’s just say that Nost Gal and Mossenia don’t exactly look eye to eye. Those Barbarians have always been too brash and uncontrollable. But Jarl Franco has agreed to join the alliance under one condition.”

Saya raised a brow, “What condition?” The King slumped back and grumbled, “The barbarian has been in battle with a Pirate Lord named Bane for the past five months and he need help dealing him.”

“He needs help to defeat a simple brigand?” asks Saya in disbelief, wondering how helpful these warriors of Nost Gal could even be in the war effort if they were having problems dealing with a single Pirate. However Roderick said with a grave voice. “Captain Bane is no simple brigand, Milady. They don’t call him Lord of Heptasea for nothing.”

Saya shifts in her seat and asks, “So what do you want me to do?” King Roderick laughs at this, “Straight to the point eh? Miss Saya, I want you to go and help those barbarians to kill Captain Bane. Make sure they fulfil their end of bargain.”

The ancient Ex-empress nodded, “I’ll see what I can do.” With that she stands up and prepares to leave. Before going however, Roderick does add, “Again, I am truly grateful that you have come at my request. I will need all the help of ‘He’ is really coming back.”

Saya stops in her tracks and slowly turns towards the king, “Who……is ‘He’?”

With a grim tone the king explains……. 


End file.
